This invention relates to performing matrix operations for a communications channel, and particularly to optimizing performance of those operations in integrated circuit devices, especially programmable integrated circuit devices such as programmable logic devices (PLDs).
In multicarrier communications such as the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) improvement to the previous Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”) standard for mobile telephony and Internet access, various functions are based on mathematical calculations involving matrix operations. While the computational load involved in performing such operations, which typically involve many multiplication operations, may be manageable on a general-purpose computing device, mobile telecommunications devices are, by their nature, more limited in their computational abilities. It may be difficult to provide the necessary computational capability in an integrated circuit device to allow a mobile telecommunications device to perform such operations. It may be even more difficult when the integrated circuit device is a programmable integrated circuit device, such as a programmable logic device (PLD), where the final configuration with which an end-user may program the device cannot be known with certainty at the time of manufacture.